the_colackent_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Colackent Episode 5: Battle at the Ocean Palace Script
Colackent: Battle at the Ocean Palace Script (Colackent Season 1 Episode 5) Ocean Guardian: Oh yah! I’ve finally captured a prisonor! Brett (in a cage): oh yah! Well I’m gonna find a way to escape! Ocean Guardian: well I’m gonna get my girl scouts badge of kidnapping first! Brett (in a cage): that’s a thing? Theme Setting: The Base Jack: "Battle at the Ocean Palace” (Saying the Title) Kent:time for a holiday! Charlie: oh yeah! Aidan: let’s get to it! Jack: so where are we going? Thomas Land? Aidan: Fortnite Land? Charlie: Meme Land? Kent: Aidan and Charlie, Fortnite Land and Meme Land are not things! Jack: so we’re going to Thomas Land! Kent: no! to the beach! ALL: aw man! Kent: what? It’s a relaxing trip! It’ll be fun! Jack: but you don’t get to ride on rollercoasters Aidan: or play games! Charlie: or just be funny! Kent: like I said, it will be a relaxing trip! Jack: I would rather do our regular jobs! Charlie: well I don’t want to do any job! I’m sick of this! (everyone looks at Charlie) just kidding! Aidan: I also hate the beach because of all the sand! Charlie: I HATE SAND! IT’S COURSE AND ROUGH! Jack: oof! Kent: let’s go ALL: aw man! (they go out the door) Setting: The Ocean Palace Ocean Guardian (on the phone): yes! Ok! Thank you very much! Bye! Brett (in a cage): what happened ya stupid friek Ocean Guardian (slams the phone down): I got my kidnapping bage! Yes! Yes! Yes! (I haven’t decided if it’s a she or a he) Setting: The Beach Jack: I hate this trip so much! I’m gonna jump into the water so hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (he jumps in the water “SO HARD”) Aidan: let’s make a rap song! Kent wants to go to the beach, we don’t wanna go, Jack gets mad, he almost dies, let’s have a singin surprise! Next thing that’s gonna happen, we might go to a special mappin! Mapper: Dude I can sell you a map of this place! Charlie: you can? Mapper: just cost ya $100 Jack: why that much? Mapper: because it has some ocean secrets! Kent: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Jack: but we don’t have any money! Mapper: well then you’ll have to find a map yourself (everyone goes digging in the sand) Kent: find the gold! Mapper (screaming): each piece of gold is worth $10 bucks! Charlie: really? Because in fairytales that my great grandmother used to read to me had gold that was worth thousands! Mapper (still screaming): well those are just stories! Aidan: hurry! We’ve got to find – oops! (He unlocks some quick sand from the mountain) Jack: looks like there’s some quicksand! (the quicksand starts falling down the mountain) Kent: ahh! (the quicksand is now on the level they are on and they start falling through) Charlie: ahhh!!!!!!!!! (they all land in a secret cave) Jack: where are we? Aidan: I think in a cave! Kent: look there’s markings on the wall! (he touches part of the wall with markings) Charlie: it says: og wfroadr ot difn het ceoan alpcae Kent: what? Jack: ahhhhhh I get it! You have to unscramble the words! Aidan: well how do we do it! Its gonna take hours! Jack: boi its easy! Og is go! Wfroadr is forward, ot is to, difn is find, het is the, ceoan is ocean, and alpace is palace. Go Forward to Find the Ocean Palace! Aidan: go forward? There’s nowhere we can go? (suddenly a wall opens up) Jack: seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Aidan: fine I know! (The Guys walk through) Setting: The Ocean Palace Brett (pulls out his phone) Looks like its time to use my secret weapon! (his phone unlocks a knife) Brett (pulls out the knife): let’s get out of here! (he cuts the knife through the bar) Brett (climbs out of the cage): I’m free!!!!! Setting: The Ocean Guardidan’s Room Ocean Guardian (here’s ‘I’m Free’ echoing): what was that! (then he hears a crashing sound) what was that? Setting: The Living Room Jack: wow!!!!!!!!!! Kent: I told you this would be a good adventure! Charlie: you didn’t say ‘adventure!’! Kent: yes I did! Charlie: no you didn’t! Kent: yes I did! (suddenly Brett comes into the room) Brett: woooah! Who are you guys? Jack: call me AGENTGAMENITE88!!!!! Brett: okay? Do you have a group name? Aidan: of course we do! Colackent!!! Brett: Do You Have a Leader? (they all start bickering) Jack: you choose! We can’t decide! Brett: you! Jack: oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I told you ha ha aa – (the Ocean Guardian comes into the room) Ocean Guardian: Who are You! Jack (slaps his face): do we have to go through this thing again? Charlie (starts running): no! we fight! Kent: but this is a holiday! (they all run through him!) Kent: okay fine! (he starts running) Ocean Guardian: owwiiiiiiiiii!!! That hurts! Jack: I know right (he stabs ocean guardian) Ocean Guardian: oof (he dies) Brett: yay! Jack: oh yeah! Brett: can I be part of your team? Jack: sure! Brett: yes! ALL: Colackent!!!!! Setting: The Car Jack: let’s go to the store! Brett: to get what? Kent: an electric scooter! Brett: oh yes! Setting: The Base Aidan: okay! We got your scooter! Brett: thanks everyone! ALL: Colackent!!!!!11 Credits